New View
by The Mourning Dragon
Summary: ginahi POV ginahi likes chihiro and soon becomes a good friend. haku then starts going to their school and ginahi and haku just cant stand each other what will chihiro do not to mention haku's fainting fangirls talk about a stress it better than it sounds


A New View

disclaimer- duh. (Authors note-the dude's opinions are stereotypical and don't reflect mine people!)

summary- A random crush's pov

It was the first day of 11th grade and no one particularly stood out to me. There were the jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends. I hate both groups. Then there were the geeks and teachers pets. I couldn't care less about them, then came the rebels\punks and emos. they were over rated if you ask me, but no one did so I guess you really don't care. The last and least group is the normal one. I am part of that group along with all my friends. The new girl is part of that group as well and the only thing that stands out is her annoyingly sparkly hair band. She probably got it for the first day of school as it didn't appear to have been worn before.

She instinctively went to the window seat. Now that I think about it I realize she sat in the window seat alone in the bus too. I wonder if she is lonely. The bell rung telling us to get to class. It was raining though so every one was already in class. The teacher came to the front of the room it appeared that the girl ,Chihiro as I learned, sat in the correct seat.

" Ginahi you will sit next to Chihiro," Sensei said.

" Yes, Sensei," I said. I sat down and smiled at Chihiro she flashed me a quick but sincere smile then returned her attention back to the rain. 'She is a strange girl ' I thought to my self. When the bell for lunch rang she grabbed her pencil and note book and ran outside. The rain had long since stopped. She went and sat under a tree not worrying about getting muddy. Her pencil flew across the paper as if guided by her will. When she finished it was a very realistic picture of a man with dark glasses six arms and a big mustache. There were also little black smudges with eyes. She noticed I was watching and immediately shut the book and stood up. To my surprise she wasn't the slightest bit muddy.

"May I help you Ginahi," she asked. Again she surprised me her voice was brave and courageous though I was expecting it to be quiet and small. 'I guess she isn't as shy as she looks,' I thought.

"No I was just admiring your creations. You are a good artist I also wondered if you wanted to hang out with me," I said.

"Thanks and I would love to hang out with you," she said. I tried to fight off a blush as she said that and failed miserably. She didn't notice though. ' stop that you're just hanging out its not a date or any thing,' I scolded my self. "If you want you could come over to my house after school, my parents would be happy to know I already made a friend,"she continued.

"Sounds great," I said. Inside I felt my guts twisting inside of me. I was going to say something else but the bell rang and she ran back in then took her seat and resumed gazing out side as she was before lunch. We only had geometry and biology left. Our teacher just gave us math and told us to do it as homework because he wanted to have more time for biology. I looked it over and saw it was only review from last year. I then looked at Chihiro, though it had only been a few seconds she was nearly half way done. The teacher told us to put our stuff away and told us our partners. Chihiro and I were partners so were the people behind us and the people behind them and so on. He then said we were going to dissect frogs some people high-fived while others groaned. Chihiro was the only one who did something, she raised her hand.

"Yes Chihiro?" he asked

"With all do respect ,sir, but don't you find it both insensitive and inhumane? Not to mention wrong,"she asked. " The frogs had lives and families like us so what makes us more important? Is there any way I can get out of this?" she pleaded.

"Miss Chihiro I find nothing wrong with this, they are animals not people. But if you feel so strongly about it you can take a 0 for a grade. I strongly suggest you do it as it is a big part of this grade and if you skip it the highest you will get is a C," he said thinking that she would choose to suck it up so her grade would be higher. I assumed she would choose it as well.

"Fine, I'll take a zero," she said surprising the whole class.

"Very well then, Ginahi your new partner will be Reni,"the teacher told me. The bell rang telling us to go home.

Chihiro waited for me out side the school building. When I came out we started walking. She looked at the sky, it was going to rain again. As if on cue thunder came bringing rain and ….hail? I started to speed up when I noticed Chihiro didn't care about the rain or hail but seemed to be enjoying herself I also saw something strange. Remember how she didn't get muddy when she sat out side, well the hail wasn't hitting her either. There is something strange going on with her and I want to find out. "Chihiro hurry," I called over the rain."You might get sick!"

"Don't worry I'll be fine," she called back. By now her house was close."Race you to the porch."

"You're on," I said. She took off like a bat out of hell. She was there and waiting by the time I was only three fourth of the way. That girl could run. Lost in my thoughts I didn't see that I heading straight at Chihiro. '_Oh no I cant stop and if I run into her she could hit her head on the knocker and get seriously hurt'_ I thought. Then I noticed that she had her back to me so she didn't know I was coming. The next thing I knew it was like I was physically shoved away from her and landed on my buttocks which was kind of embarrassing to say the least.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing I just slid," I said. After seeing I was ok she pulled out her keys and opened the door.

"I forgot my parents are on a business trip to America so I'll introduce you to them another day. As for right now make your self at home,"she told me as I sat down."If you're hungry we can order something."

"Nah I'm good," I said. She then went into the kitchen and put something in the microwave.

"I'm making me some soup," she said ending my curiosity. A couple minutes later she went into the kitchen again and came out with her soup. She didn't bother getting a spoon. As soon as Chihiro sat down the power went out. I could hear her still drinking the soup as if nothing had happened. I heard it clink as she set it down when she finished. "Isn't the weather so nice today it hasn't been this good in a long time. In fact it hasn't been this good since December 17 last year. My birthday."

"Isn't the weather always like this on the 17th of December. Wait! That's your birthday?" I said trying to piece all these strange things together, but failing miserably.

"Yes to both of your questions. It first started raining like this six years ago when I came back from the-" she snapped her mouth shut before finishing. She got up picked up her bowl and hurried to the kitchen. As soon as her back was toward me, the lights came back on. She reentered and her eyes were red like she was crying. She didn't look like she wanted to talk about it so I let it drop.

"So why did you feel so strongly about the frog? The breed the frogs specially for that reason," I said.

"Well do they breed them to not have emotion or feel pain or have a family?" she asked some what sarcasticly.

"Ah... no?" I said.

"That's my point," she explained. Then she glanced at the clock."Wow its ten o'clock already! How did it get that late. I guess you should get home and go to bed before your parents worry," she told me.

"My parents don't mind me staying out late," I said.

"That was me politely telling you to leave," she said flatly and a little coolly. "See you tomorrow then," she said in her normal tone. She couldn't have made her point more obvious if she hit me with a base ball bat. I walked out as I did I could swear I saw something standing by her but couldn't tell what it was as it was gone before I fully turned around. I walked home and was greeted with two frowns when I came in. I was lying to Chihiro when I told her my parents didn't care if I was out late the truth of the matter being that they were pretty over protective of me and strict when it came to curfews. I couldn't help but feel Chihiro sensed it and that was why she snapped at me.

"And where have you been," they asked.

"I was at a new friend's house," I said trying to avoid further questioning.

"Boy or girl?" dad asked.

"Girl why,"

"Don't stay that late at a girls' house that late again what would her mom and dad say! You know what Ginahi just go to bed," he said. I walked to my room still trying to find out the mystery that was Chihiro.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP

My alarm rang making me realize I had fallen asleep. I quickly changed and ran out side to wait for the bus. Chihiro was at my bus stop so I decided to talk with her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said. "do you want to come over again after school?"

"Sure but I'll have to stop by my home first," I said as the bus pulled up. Strangely instead of going on the bus she walked away. "Where are you going?" I called after her.

" I don't want to go to school today oh," she said then dug around her back pack and pulled out yesterdays home work. " Here give Sensei my home work and pick up today's too please."

" Umm... ok I guess," I said bewildered. When I got on the bus I looked over her homework and found that it was completely finished. I don't remember her doing it when I was there and what other time could she have done it? As I said before and many times over strange. I'll ask her about it later. I was yet again too lost in thought to notice I was already in the class room.

"Sir," I said hesitantly. "Chihiro told me to-" he interrupted me.

" If its about _her_ you can tell me after class," he said with a slight hint of acid in his voice. "Ok class it seems that Chihiro is the only absent one today.". Well apparently he didn't much care for her. I also noticed the jocks were paying less attention than usual, and that's saying something. Their bratty girlfriends didn't notice, but seemed happy at the news she was gone. I saw the strange figure that I saw at Chihiro's house it looked worried. Well as worried as a shadow can look, which isn't much but still the mood was there. And again it disappeared but not before I noticed that it had what could pass as cold emerald eyes. (**a/n** I wonder who the shadow is :smirks:)

The bell rang and I went over to the teachers desk. " Sensei Chihiro told me to turn in her homework and pick up today's," I rushed so he couldn't interrupt me.

"Fine tell her next time she knows she will be absent have her parents write a note," he told me after seeing the home work was done properly his mood had shifted to a better one. _' This dude must be bipolar or something judging by his mood swings'_ I thought. Then I dashed home to talk with my parents so they would let me visit Chihiro.

When I got to my home I convinced my parents to let me stay out. It was easier than I thought it would be. They said as long as I was home by eight it was fine by them. I hurried over to Chihiro's place. The door was unlocked so I came in. Her home was creepy quiet. "Chihiro," I called.

"Up here," I heard her say. I came up the stairs into a room with the lights off. The only thing I could see was Chihiro because of the light emanating from the window. In her lap was a small figurine of a dragon with the same eyes as the shadow._ "What a weird coincident,'_ I thought. Then I saw that she was crying.

"Whats wrong are you ok?" I asked.

" I found out my parents were coming back but the plane crashed and every one on it died other than the captain who saw the up coming trouble, grabbed a parachute and jumped to safety rather than try to control the plane," she said. She sounded calmer than she should have been and it scared me. " because I'm a minor the state will give me twenty four hours to find a home or I will be shoved into the orphanage."

"My parents may let you stay at my house," I suggested.

" I don't want to be a burden," she said.

" Nonsense," I reassured her. That appeared to have convinced her. "Lets go," I said finalizing it. When she stood up I hugged her and took her hand to lead her home. Though it was only six because it was winter it was already dark. I rushed us the rest of the way. At home I opened the door and led her to my room and told her to stay there while I talked to my parents.

"Father can I talk to you," I called.

"What," my dad called.

" Is it ok I a friend stays here for a while,please," I begged.

"Which one?"

"The one from last night."  
"Wont her parents worry."

"No."

"How are you sure?"

"They died to day."  
"WHAT! And you're just now mentioning it? Get your priorities straight boy. And to say it like that too! What is wrong with you, you,you jerk! The poor dear or course she can stay. NOW out of my sight you sicken me."

Wow father is melodramatic to day. I went up to my room and told Chihiro the good news. "There is an extra futon mat in the guest room you can stay in there. Tomorrow you can bring your stuff over ok?" I asked. She sniffed and nodded. I showed her to where the room was. It was the one next to mine. She went to the mat and sat down. She reached into her bag that she had and pulled out her dragon statue. Soon after she fell asleep. I felt an air of protectiveness cover her almost like she was being protected by magic. But magic isn't real …. is it? Ah well that's a matter for another time as of now I must go to sleep tomorrow will be busy even though there is no school.

I woke up at eight and went to check on Chihiro. She was already up and ready to go. "After breakfast we will get your things ok? And what do you want for breakfast anyway?" I asked her.

"I'm not hungry thanks," she said through her happy expression I could see depression and mourn.

"Fine but you better eat lunch. If you aren't hungry then we can get your stuff now," I said. I was worried she didn't eat yesterday or breakfast yet her stomach didn't growl in protest either so I don't know what to think. It also worried me how thin she already was.

"OK lets go now I don't want to waste any time," she said and pulled me to the door. I followed her home. It seemed that I was mostly there to help carry things because no one owned a car we must have looked pretty strange to the people we passed. It turned out she didn't need much all she needed were these:

book

and the like

figures

That only took one large and one medium sized bags. I took the large one out of common courtesy. It was now five till one. "Want to go to the mall and grab a bite to eat?" I asked a small shrug was her only answer. I took her to it and went to the food court dragging the luggage and getting strange looks. I saw a group of young men watching Chihiro's every move, but didn't let thought linger on them as we moved up to the cashier. I got a large stir-fry and she got a small ramen. We sat down at a table in the corner yet still by the window. I was getting a little disturbed by the men staring at Chihiro but she didn't seem to notice.

"I think I will stay a while after you leave if its ok,"she asked/told me. I glanced around the men left. I looked down and saw she hardly touched her ramen but at least she ate something and I wasn't going to make a scene.

"Its fine just don't take too long," I said taking her bag and left.

**Chihiro's POV**

I was glad I finally got Ginahi to leave and don't think I don't know that he was watching what I ate. His worry is almost as creepy as the guys that were staring at me thank kami they went home. I was looking for some more paint and plaster for more sculptures. When I got what I needed I checked out. It was now dark. It took us five whole hours to pack all my things,walk to the mall which is pretty far away, eat,convince Ginahi to leave, buy my things, and start the long walk home.

What I didn't count on was being attacked half way back. I knew some one was following me so I sped up. They sped up too. I turned around to see who it was and oh big surprise (not) it was the mall gawkers. "Gah! What do you buffoons want," I ask pretty pissed.

"Nothing much just YOU,"the first one said.

"Well I find it quite obvious you aren't going to get what you want. Not at least with out a serious fight."

"Yes well we figured as much. Boys hold her," the first one said pulling out a knife. Good thing it was a knife and not a gun. I know every thing about knifes not so much. The two minions went to grab my arms I wasn't going to worry about them too much it is guy number one I'm worried about. He charged at me and I kicked him in the place where the don't shine. His knees buckled and his head met my knee and it was not a friendly greeting. He cursed under his breath I'm sure it would have been louder if he wasn't worried about attracting attention. It was just plain luck with a possible magic interference that the knife landed on my shoe. I flipped my ankle and caught it in my right hand. The second man wasted no time and punched me in the head with such force that I had no right to still stand.

My knees started to cave when I felt a serge of power and lost all control of my body. I stood up and punched him in the gut and slashed him deeply in the stomach with the blade that had magically caught fire with out melting. The wound was deep enough to have his stomach contents spill out and leaving him for the dead. The third man had gone behind me and kicked me in the ribs. I grabbed his foot and twisted it making him fall and unable to stand I kicked him in the head knocking him out. Then I felt the power leave me and toppled to the ground. I swear I heard a voice in my head say_ this is more like Yubaba than me but I couldn't just stand here and watch my granddaughter get hurt could I no face?_

**Ginahi's POV**

It is now nearly ten o'clock and Chihiro is still not back I'm really worried about her. I felt someone watching me so I turn to look at them I see its the shadow again. Its eyes look really pissed off but I see something else in them. Absolute terror. It looked at me then at the door commanding me to follow. So I do and believe me it is hard to follow a shadow in the dead of night. He led me to the mall and a little bit farther what I saw scared me. A dead man and two sets of foot prints and Chihiro's body on the ground. I bent down and saw that she was still breathing and I sighed with relief. I picked her up and carried her bridal style home. It was no easy task sure she was light but I could feel the shadow shooting me death glares.

She didn't appear to be hurt so the hospital was unnecessary. It seemed she was just sleeping. I didn't bother to wake her because we had school tomorrow and it was late. I wont wake her tomorrow either after today's stress. Dad went on a trip and wont be back for a few months so don't ask don't tell.

Well as today came Chihiro slept still, but she looked better. I got ready and went to school. "Sensei Chihiro is sick so she wont be able to make it today," I said then sat down when the bell rang.

"Class," Sensei said." Though we have only been here a few days it seems we already have a new student. His name is Haku please make him feel welcome." A boy with forest green hair a little longer than his chin walked in. I saw a strange coincidence his eyes were the same as the shadow's and the dragon's. As soon as the girls saw him they started to stare at him and the boys were glaring. Though he did not notice that, he did see that Chihiro was missing. He walked to the seat behind Chihiro's and sat down. He looked a bit old to be in our class, maybe he got held back.

The rest of the day up until lunch went as normal. Then the lunch bell rang. The new kid ran up to me. "Where is Chihiro?" he asked. I don't know why but I didn't like this dude.

"I don't know anyone named Chihiro," I lied. With his sudden interest I thought he could be one of the escaped attackers.

" I know you do Ginahi. Look just tell me if she is ok. Why isn't she here?" he asked.

"What are you her stalker?"

"No," he glared at me with cold eyes.

"First, how do you know my name second, she is fine just uh... sick is all. Third how do you know her if you just got here?" I interrogated.

"Thank kami she is ok," he said with relief. Then he walked away. And I didn't see him till after lunch. I walked in and took my seat anxious to tell her about this person. In biology Sensei partnered him with me and Reni. '_Just my luck'_ I thought. "So what are we doing," he asked.

"We are dissecting frogs," Reni said with enthusiasm.

"What?" he asked looking a little paler.

"He said we ar-," I started.

"Don't say it again I heard you just fine the first time," he said getting up. Then he did something strange. He laughed, it was a creepy sound as if he had hardly ever laughed before. But seeing how something as mundane as that made him laugh imagine what he would do if it was something really funny. "Wait till I tell them what they do to frogs. I can already picture their faces," he said before leaving. The teacher didn't even try to stop him. That Haku guy sure is weird. Soon after that episode of Haku hysteria class was over.

When I got home Chihiro was up. "Hey, Chi we got a new kid at school. I didn't bother to learn his name, he is real weird and I don't like him, you should probably stay away from him he knows to much about you for a transfer student," I warned her.

"Tell me what he looks like please," she asked.

"Hmm... I don't know he had longish hair that was real dark green. Seriously it can not be natural. He had an odd color of eye probably contacts. He didn't appear all that nice either," I said. In Chihiro's eyes I could see her trying to diminish hope.

"Well I guess I'll have to see for myself tomorrow wont I," she said. I guess she is right. And I also shouldn't monitor who she hangs out with and am a little jealous of the time she spends with anyone else I just haven't notice that because she has been spending all her time with me.

As the next morning I half hoped Chihiro would still be sleeping so she wouldn't meet the new guy who already was popular with the ladies. He has the potential to be a play boy heart breaker and I wont let him hurt my Chihiro. As I thought that I heard a small voice inside me say that she wasn't mine and never would be, it made me sad.

Alas, she was up and looked almost cheerful. "Whats gotten you in such a good mood?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just glad to be able to go back to school," she replied sound like she was not telling the full truth, but who am I to judge. I shrugged and started to walk to the bus stop. On the bus we went to our normal seat. I got my hopes up when I didn't see _him_ here. I really should learn to not get them up so high because some how they always crash to the ground I mean seriously, as soon as I thought that statement he walked on the bus getting numerous amounts of stares. I think the practically fainting girls are scaring him, but at the same time he seems used to it. Chihiro didn't look to see what all the fuss was about probably thinking it was Chad, the ex most popular boy in our grade. The place was now taken over by pretty boy Haku. As he approached I heard a group of girls talking.

"I wonder why he is ignoring us, Olivia," one of them said.

"I know, Brittney, we are like the most popular and beautiful girls in the whole universe," Olivia said.

"Maybe he already has a girlfriend, but if that is the case when he sees how sexy we are he will dump her in an instant," Brittney said unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse showing a ridiculous amount of cleavage.

"What if it is that one girl in the back Chihiro is it? Any way she is nearly as pretty as us and a lot of boys seem interested in her," Olivia said.

"Don't compare us with the commoner. Besides when he gets to know how weird she is he will drop her with out interference. And if we can make her cry with out him knowing it was us he will think she is a big, _fat_ baby," Brittney said mischievously. "Here he comes! Hey would you like to sit with us?"

"What ever," he said stonily and sat down at the edge of the seat. The bus lurched back into motion nearly tossing him off his seat. It would have been funny if he did fall off and with out a doubt would have embarrassed him.

When the bus stopped at the school I grabbed Chihiro's hand and dragged her off the bus and into class not allowing her to see the new kid. She sat at her desk obediently and started reading. "Okay class today we will spend our class time preparing for biology as it is most of this quarter's grade. You two," he said pointing to Chihiro and Haku," are lucky that both of you refuse to do this so you will pair up and do whatever project you both decide on," he emphasized both because he knew Haku wasn't the most agreeable at times. Or ever. I heard Brittney and Olivia talking again.

"Ooh I'm so jealous of her! Why does she get paired with the hottest guy in school? I bet she will be vouching for his attention," Brittney complained.

" But we don't know that. She hasn't ever shown interest in any guy before even when Chad asked her out," Olivia countered.

" I know I bet she isn't even straight!" Brittney said.

"Eeww that's not what I meant. I mean she could already have a boyfriend," Olivia said slightly annoyed.

" Let's find out," Brittney smirked and raised her hand. "Sensei Olivia wonders if she can work with them because she has a really weak stomach and the thought of this makes her feel ill."

"Yeah that's fine. Olivia and Ginahi switch places," he said. We got up switched and sat back down. Brittney gave Olivia a thumbs up sign and got a glare for response. Olivia turned away and looked at Chihiro,who felt her stare and smiled up at her. Olivia smiled politely and faced front. "Okay class you may now talk to your group as long as it pertains to the subject. Haku took his chair and settled in between the girls. I saw Chihiro turn and look at him and a ginormous grin appeared on her face. I hadn't seen her this happy ever since her parents eh...you know.

**okay I will be writing loads of stories because of my plot bunnies seriously they are more annoying than dust bunnies I warn you the may not be good and if I get over ten bad reviews I will take the story down and that goes for all of them. I also wont update that soon because of all of the bunnies AND I have a challenge I want people to write Chihiro Haku romance stories at least 10,000 words long. I'm not too particular but I want you to make sure they are good because if you state it is a reply to my challenge I promise to read and review.**

** ~Dragon**


End file.
